Remembrance
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: It has been 2 years since the tragedy: A kitten and a Sister killed in a house fire. After the unexpected loss, Chance and Jake must continue to live their lives the best way they can possible. Inspired by The Little House on the Prairie episode called May We Make Them Proud. WARNING: Sadness :(
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, how is everyone doing? hope all is well. I am taking a break from S.A.N don't worry I'm still doing it though so don't get upset; and I'm here to do another fic called Remembrance hope you enjoy! but I wanna give you all a warning it may contain Character deaths so please get some tissues. I'll do the 1st chapter later tonight but right now, I have schoolwork to do but I'm promising this to you :).


	2. Prologue

Here's the start of Remembrance enjoy.

~*Remembrance~*

~*Prologue~*

Summary: It had been 2 years since the tragedy: A kitten and a sister killed in a house fire. After the unexpected losses, Chance and Jake must continue to live their lives as much as they can possible.

Rated: K+ for Character deaths :'(

Takes place after the Cancellation of SWAT Kats. Also in the summertime at Chance and Jake's two-story Victorian house in MegaKat Country.

Location: At the MegaKat City Cemetery in the Winter-Time on Christmas Eve.

They held each-other's paws very tightly while clutching their flowers in the other; they were formally dressed in black suits though it was night-time but the moon's bright light had shined down on them. "This is it." The burly tabby said to his mate who was a scrawny cinnamon-colored Kat who nodded slowly tears blurring his vision. He tried to deny it, tried to push the thoughts and painful memories out of his head but no matter how many times, they would always come back to hit him like a ton of bricks; in his mind he felt guilty that he neglected their kitten when the flames were growing and his sister tried with all her might to escape by breaking the window but it was too late they were gone.

The bold letters were seen on the headstones.

R.I.P

Pearl H. Clawson. D.O.B: October 8th, 1987-August 13th, 2012.

R.I.P

Nancy O. Furlong D.O.B: March 5th, 2010-August 13th, 2012.

They both laid their roses on the snow-filled ground as they intensely watched the 2 tombs. It was the day that they would never forget.


	3. Chapter 1 The Cook-Out

Here's Chapter 1 enjoy :)

Chapter 1.

~*_Summer 2010. August 13th._

_ Where: Chance and Jake's Two-Story Victorian House in MegaKat Country._

_ Colorful balloons and streamers were all over the front yard. The steam from the large grill was seen as Chance was checking it and smiled seeing that the hotdogs and hamburgers were perfectly going well. "Almost done" He thought and walked away. The food, and decorations indicated that today was a big day for both Kats: Today was Celebration day; Chance and Jake had finally paid the debt off and were able to move out of the Salvage Yard and into the Country-side. No longer where there were villains; for them as the Swat Kats, had finished them off; They had finally defeated Dark Kat and his creeplings, The MetalliKats were both rusted out and thrown out, Dr. Viper was no more and Hard Drive was sent to Prison for eternity. Yep life was good._

__Sorry that it's short but I promise more will be up soon :)


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2 The Cook-out

Here's Part 2 :)

Chapter 1. Part 2.

Meanwhile, in the house, upstairs, Jake was in the Kitten's room playing peek-a-boo with little Nancy. "Where am I? Hi." Jake said as he popped out from behind his paws. Nancy giggled seeing her Father. Nancy Furlong was Chance's and Jake's little kitten girl who both loved her very much. Finding out that he had been pregnant with her since him and the large tabby were packing their things from the garage, Chance couldn't be anymore prouder practically lifting him off the ground and kissing him passionately.

Nancy had Chance's appearance but had Jake's personality; although she was still too young to know about the world around her, she was learning about things bit by bit each and every passing day. "What would I do without you? You are so sweet like candy." Jake cooed to her who clapped her paws and patted his fur who took it with his own. "I love you my little one don't ever forget that okay?" Nodding, they continued to play together.

Rumbling could be heard not far; Chance had finished setting the long picnic table as he looked up and smiled. There, sedans parked on the driveway while others stayed at the edge of the street. The doors opened revealing some familiar faces; "Chance!" The deputy Mayor, known as Miss Callie Briggs shouted dressed in a pink halter top, a pink floral skirt, and pink flats. She ran over giving the burly Tom a hug and a kiss on his furry cheek. "It's great to see you too Callie how have you been?" "I've been doing well myself thank you; when I heard about the cook-out, I just had to run right over and congratulate you guys; it was indeed about time you paid off Feral." Chance nodded and escorted her around.


	5. Chapter 2 Laughter, and Excitement, HP

Here's Chapter 2 ;)

Chapter 2.

Afterwards, all the familiar Kats came out. Feral, followed by Felina, were both walking side by side carrying tuna fish casseroles. "Hey Chance!" Felina waved soon running up giving him a hug literally lifting him up the ground; Chance panted as she brought him down. "Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." They both laughed turning towards to see Feral dressed in a navy blue button down shirt, a pair of khaki pants and black loafers. Chance cocked an eyebrow. "Strange to see him here and in his new outfit." He thought.

Mayor Manx shortly came out of his limo in his usual golf attire with two packs of salmon careful not to drop them. He grinned seeing the large tabby. "Hello there Mr. Furlong, I see that you and your mate have now paid off the debt and are living happily huh?" The burly Tom nodded then laughed. "Yep, we are living Happily Ever After." Getting a pat on the back, he made his way over to the MegaKat City Commander and Deputy Mayor.

Sorry if it's short but I got think of more stuff the continuation will be here shortly take care :)


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2 L, E, HP

Sorry for the long delay, but never fear, here's part 2 of chappie 2 :)

Chapter 2. Part 2.

All the familiar Kats were now in the front yard as everyone met and greeted each-other. Ann Gora, and her Camera-Man, Johnny were on their day off to come; Ann said that if it wasn't, she would had made a big story about it and it would be in the paper. Pop Perkins, who also heard about the event, came also to congratulate his one and only past customer from way back with a stack of Kat Kommando Comic Books and a big bowl of Butter-Scotch Pudding which Chance had put in the fridge to chill for a while. And last, but not least, the Furlongs, and the Clawsons all showed up at the same time. Rita Furlong was an old She-Kat who looked to be in her early 60's but still had a lot of energy in her bones; she ran up to her son giving him a big hug who kindly returned it; Chance was always the Mama's boy in the family and appreciated her company very much. After telling her that he and Jake had tied the knot, she couldn't be anymore prouder.

Ian, Mitch, Susan, and Crystal all went up to their brother giving him a group hug. "It's great to see you all; I haven't seen you guys in a long time; not since the wedding." Susan, who was the 4th born in the family smiled at her big brother whom she adored very much since child-hood, shrugged. "We're sorry it's just we had a lot of things that had to get done overtime but today's the first that we're here; we wouldn't miss it for the world.

Not long after, Jake's family had came into the crowd. Jake had came from an upper class family and was also an Aristocrat but he never showed it; he loved to be free and to take pictures in ordinary clothes instead of in a stuffy suit (which he would be in during formal gatherings). There, stood Norma Clawson, who was Jake's Mother in a sleeve-less black dress, and black high heels; she was even wearing a tight bun hairstyle. Nelson Clawson, wore a full black suit and matching loafers; he was also wearing glasses, and Pearl, who was his little sister, just wore a regular blue button down shirt, a pair of denim blue jeans and open toe slippers. Chance smiled. "At least she's not all stuffed up" He thought but shook it out of his head when she ran up to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek; what nobody knew including Jake was that she had a secret crush on the blonde tabby and would get butterflies in her stomach by just staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Chance! I can't believe how long it has been since we had last seen each-other." She grinned looking at him up and down. "Man, he's so sexy; what a hunk!" She thought. Chance laughed which made her blush. "Yeah Pearl I know; you should have seen the look on your face when me and your brother had kissed I thought you were going to pass out." "Who me? never!" They both chuckled as she asked where Jake was only getting a thumb up to the upstairs window meaning he was still in the toddler's room.

Part 3 which will be the last part will be up soon ;)


	7. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 3.

Jake and Nancy were laughing together after Jake popped up from behind the crib and playfully scared her. Knocking at the door interrupted their fun; The cinnamon furred Kat went to go answer it only to reveal Pearl who brought an even bigger smile onto his face.

"Jake! how's my favorite big brother?" "Just great Pearl, I was just here playing with Nancy." The Cinnamon She-Kat grinned picking up the little blonde kitten and hugging her ever so tightly; seeing this, Jake ran over and got his daughter out of his sister's arms; he was more of the Mother Kat and very protective of her while Chance on the other hand, he loved to have extreme fun (without his mate knowing).

"Sorry Jake, i just don't know my own strength can I help it if I hadn't seen my favorite niece since she was born?" "I know, I know but you gotta be more careful you don't want to hurt her." Pearl snorted then giggled knowing her male sibling was like a Hen at times. "Oh come on, she needs to get hurt sometime it's all apart of life; that's how it is." Jake shook his head and sighed; she was right as much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point. They were both raised a certain way where they had to put on protected padding to just go play ball but hey when you were born in a rich family, you had to learn to deal with it.

"So sis, what are you doing here anyway?" "Well seeing that all the Kats down there having a blast, I just came up to find out if you wanted to join too?" "Sure why not?" And the two siblings and the kit went out.

Part 2 soon.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

Here's part 2 ;)

Chapter 3. Part 2.

Chance smiled seeing the two kats and his daughter coming outside. Nancy wiggled out of her father's embrace running over to the large tabby who scooped her up and began spinning her around; she laughed and touched his chubby furry cheek.

Pop and one of his friends from Elementary school, name Tyler Hawkins, were playing cards. Tyler had been a long time companion of the old gray Kat for as long as he could remember; they were so close that they had done almost everything together. After getting married and raising a family, Tyler had moved away but still came into the city to see his old friend whenever he could. As they had gotten intertwined with their game, one of his grandsons along with his friend, were under the picnic table.

"Your Grandpa smokes?" A little orange kit asked who looked to be 8 years old having black hair and blue eyes. The other kit having blonde fur nodded. "Yep he sure does since he was in the army. He always did it to impress the ladies." The kits laughed poking their heads from under the table to see the men still at their game; they grinned seeing the little cigarette next to him. "Hey, I have an idea." Sticking his arm out, he then grabbed it and they both made a run into the house down into the basement.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked with the kit nodding. "Of course I'm sure besides, Grandpa said that women love men who smoke try it." Okay here goes." Holding it up to his mouth, the orange kit took the end of it and started to cough. "Ew! This taste worse than dad's yuck!" "That's how it works." Suddenly, a voice was heard; the kits looked at the door in shock as they threw the cigarette on top of some blankets that were in a box. "What are two doing here?" Jake asked them. "Oh nothing Mr. Furlong we were just... Playing." "Playing in here?" They both nodded. "Well then there's a big bowl of butterscotch pudding so it's best that you boys get some before it's all gone." Gasping, they both ran at the speed of lightning shutting the door behind them.

The smoke started to make wavy lines. Soon, a little light was then seen making the blanket heat up and started to burn as it melted.

Glasses were lifted high; everyone smiled as the tabby made a speech. After the loudness of the cheers, it was now time to have some fun and to celebrate the victory.

Sorry if it doesn't sound too good but I did my best :)


	9. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 enjoy.

Chapter 4.

Later that night, all the guests had left leaving the Furlongs and Clawsons to be the only people. Chance and Pearl were washing the plates and cutlery While Jake was putting Nancy to bed by reading her a story.

"Alright, this is the last plate." Chance said drying it off and putting it away with the brown she-Kat smiling and turning off the water. "Thank The Lord. I thought we would never be done and would keep at this until early in the morning." Chance laughed with her following along. Rita came into the kitchen watching her son and daughter-in-law smiling warmly as she went up towards them. "It looks like you two are done cleaning up huh?" They both nodded. "Yep we sure are Mrs. Furlong although it feels like my arm is about to fall of." Rita giggled lightly. "Well then why don't you two come and have some hot tea with us? it will help soothe your nerves." "Thanks Mama." Chance said giving his mother a hug as the three kats left.

"The End did you love that story?" Jake asked little Nancy who nodded and clapped her hands. "I knew you would. Now, it's time for beddy bye." Tucoking her in, and turning on the music box, Jake kissed her on the forehead. "See you in the morning sweetie nighty night." The door was now closed as the skinny Tom went downstairs to join the others.

Look out for part 2 good night :)


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2 The Fire

Here's Part 2 enjoy and Merry Christmas! :D

Chapter 4. Part 2.

Flames of orange, yellow, and red were seen as the whole basement lit with fire all around in every corner; thick black smoke started to come up as the wall shelves started to tilt and fall down breaking in two halves.

Jake was greeted by Chance, Pearl and the Parents' as the large tabby helped his mate over to the table where he pulled out a chair for him and sat him down nuzzling him. The cinnamon colored Kat playfully punched him on his arm. "Chance..." "So, how is our little Nancy?" "She's asleep right now thank goodness and that means, we have more time to ourselves." Everyone smiled as they started to chat about their lives. Suddenly, Pearl's sensitive nose caught something.. like something was burning. "What's the matter sis?" Jake asked seeing her get up. "Do you all smell something?" "Hmmm... now that you mention it, I do come on let's all check it out." Chance announced.

The Kats looked and looked but no matter how many times they did, they just couldn't find the scent. "Maybe I left the kettle running I'll go see." Rita suggested. As she was about to leave for the kitchen, clouds of smoke caught her attention. "It's coming from the basement." Opening the door slowly, a flame almost struck her luckily, she shielded herself away. "Oh my God! Everyone come quick!" Sounds of running were heard in an instant as eyes were wide as saucers. "A fire? how in the world did that happen!?" Norma asked. "There's no time to think about that right now what we need are some buckets of water to put it out." "But the flames are too large right now what we really need to do is call the MegaKat City Fire Department and have them come out here to put it out."

More on the way soon stay tuned :)


	11. Chapter 5 Tragedy

Hello everyone, sorry that I have not updated anything since Christmas. My Mom has not been feeling well but she's okay she just has a migraine :( hopefully it will pass sooner than later; anyway, here's Chapter 5 of Remembrance but WARNING: May have Character death and sadness so get ready enjoy.

Chapter 5.

Jake quickly got the phone and started to dial. "Hello? MegaKat City Fire Department? We have an emergency here in MegaKat Country. Okay thanks." After hanging up, he announced that they should get out of the house as quickly as possible. One by one, the Kats made it outside but Pearl heard loud crying coming from upstairs as she ran off. "Pearl-" "I hear Nancy; I gotta go get her I'll be back!" "Nancy..." Jake said putting his eyebrows together but Chance grabbed his arm guiding him to the front yard.

Pearl ran up the stairs at the speed of light hearing the endless crying of the kitten as she opened the door in 2 seconds flat seeing smoke everywhere. She started to cough holding out her arms to touch the baby. "It's okay Nancy, Aunt Pearl is here don't cry sweetie everything's going to be alright." But the flames were now seen as it grew bigger with every passing second and minute as the cinnamon colored She-Kat was trying to think while also trying to calm the sobbing kitten down.

Jake paced back and forth in a very nervous state wondering what was taking his sister so long; Norma patted her son gently. Shattering glass was then heard as all of them looked up; there, was Pearl with Nancy wrapped up in a blanket in her arms as the Female Clawson tried to break the window as possible she could. Jake watched, Chance stood with his mouth agape, the Clawsons held onto each-other very tightly fearful for their daughter's safety and the Furlongs praying. Flames surrounded every corner in the room as it got to them; Nancy's crying was just too much to handle. "HELP ME!" Pearl shouted out. "PEARL!, NANCY!" Jake shouted tears streaming down his face as they could hear boards falling down; Chance ran inside hoping that Pearl and the baby tabby girl were still there; he ran up the steps and shouted out her name but no response. Making it back outside, he held his mate very tightly who was sobbing uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 6 Heartbroken and Tears :'(

Chapter 6 right now!

Chapter 6.

The next Morning, The TomKats and families all looked at the house in despair. It had been burned down to the ground; nothing but boards lying around and personal possessions were burned and ruined to bits. Callie, Commander Feral, Felina, Mayor Manx, Ann, and Johnny were all over the place trying to find one thing that had not been burned to smithereens; Jake watched intensely at the people as they went through everything that was in their site. Norma went up to her son and put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Jake, honey, now... I know that you are still in complete shock after what had happened late last night but try to be strong-" "No Mother, not without my Nancy She means the whole world to me." Norma sighed and pulled him into a tight embrace that lasted for 5 minutes but he didn't hug back he still kept his eyes for any remains of his sister and child. Soon, Mayor Manx came out with a blanket walking slowly towards the males. "I found the kitten." He said in a low tone; Callie walked closely behind him feeling sorry for her two friends. "Please, let me hold her one last time before she goes in... The ground."

The Mayor and Deputy Mayor looked at each-other in concern, the blonde haired she-Kat nodded her head who did the same and gently gave him the blanket; Chance watched the entire scene from a big oak tree not too far closing his eyes and turned away trying to fight back tears of his own. Jake started to hum the lullaby from the music box last night and felt the fabric of the cover between his slender fingers as he rocked back and forth; the Kats all had sad looks on their faces and bowed their heads down; even the Commander although he had a tight exterior, a single tear started to form and crept down his cheek seeing this, Felina looked the other way couldn't believe what she saw But she too felt guilty as she hid her face and made a soft sob.


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2 Heartbroken and Tears

Hey guys sorry for the discontinuatio. But here's more enjoy!

Chapter 6. Part 2.

Nelson sat on the bench staring at the white blanket that Pearl's body was wrapped in. Tears cascaded down on his furry face as footsteps of Mayor Manx were heard coming closer. "Nelson, why don't I let you and your wife stay at my Estate for the time being? To get your mind back in shape." He asked. Mr. Clawson looked up slowly and held his head back down.

"I can't leave my daughter behind; she needs her family." Nelson said. "Don't worry Mr. Clawson Pearl will be fine trust me; she's in a better place now where nobody will do her wrong and of course, your granddaughter is with her as well." Nelson sighed.

Commander Feral digger through the pile of rubble where he saw some boxes lying around and blankets too. There, he squinted his eyes to see what kind of object was; slowly picking up the burnt up cigarette, he examined it and furrowed his eyebrows; Callie and Felina walked up towards him seeing him making low growls. "What is it Uncle?" Felina asked him as he showed her the burnt up tube paper. "It appears that someone was doing some smoking; I found this." Taking it from him she looked at it as well. "You're right; this cigarette is what started everything." "But why would anyone be smoking?" Callie asked. "I don't know; but by the looks of it, they left it when it was smoking up and the fire happened." Felina explained. Callie had put her paw over her mouth then closed her eyes with tears forming up.


	14. Chapter 7 Struggling Grief

Good evening all, here's Chapter 7.

Chapter 7.

Chance and Jake were staying over by Callie's Apartment for a short period of time until they could get an apartment for themselves. The blonde haired She-Kat always said that if they needed a place to stay, her place was open. While it was just temporary, she didn't mind that they could be here for as Long as they like to help them overcome their grief from losing their daughter; Chance thanked her for her hospitality and promised that they would help her with a few things around. Later that evening, as she and the large tabby were fixing dinner, they could hear a faint cry coming from across the hall; they quickly ran to the sound as it got louder opening the door, revealed to be Jake tossing and turning in the twin size bed in the guest bedroom where he kept crying out Nancy's name.

Chance ran at his side trying to shake him as much as possible; getting the message, Jake stared at his mate sweat pouring down his face and his whole body trembling from head to toe; his heart beating a million times a minute; it had happened again, this had been the third night in two weeks since the horrific night that had changed everything and everyone; the fire, smoke and the wailing cries of help were all he thought about no matter how many times he tried to push them out of his mind. He soon bursted into tears and sobbed the whole apartment down crying into Chance's shirt who tried his best to calm him down; he knew the loss was devastating him but after moving into Callie's it had gotten a little worse.

More on the way soon :)


	15. Chapter 7 Part 2 Struggling Grief

Sorry for the lateness but here's part 2.

Chapter 7. Part 2.

The sobbing had now calmed down the only sound that was heard, was Jakes's whimpering and sniffling. Callie watched the two toms in silence as she decided that it was best to leave them alone; quietly closing the door, she went back into the kitchen.

"Jake, I know you are still hurting, but I promise, everything's going to be okay trust me." Chance said into his ear as the auburn Tom Kat pulled away from him and went to stare out the window at the miserable rain that was pouring outside. "Chance, I know how much you say it's going to be okay and all but it still hurts to not have her around anymore. She was so young and was gone too soon; there was so much that she was learning; why did it had to be the way it did?" He asked with more tears forming in his amber eyes. The large tabby sighed scratching behind his head the kitten's death really did make him go into deep depression that it made him question why did it had to happen.

"Listen buddy, everyone has their own opinion why the fire started In the first place. Yes it was unexpected but we also don't know who would do it; but, I understand where you are coming from; I know how much you miss Nancy I miss her too but crying your eyes out isn't going to bring her back." Jake turned his head slowly to his mate in pure shock; his tail started to twitch uncontrollably and he started to make a low growl.

"Excuse me? Crying my eyes out isn't going to bring her back!? Chance what do you think I am stupid!? I know that so why even bring that up? I don't think you even miss your own daughter she was apart of you!" Chance was taken aback by the skinny Tom's sudden outburst as he just looked hurt spreading his face. "She was." Jake scoffed going back over to the bed and sitting down pointing his finger. "Shut up just shut up okay? Right now I have a headache and I want some sleep so please just get out!" After throwing a pillow towards him, the burly Tom sighed and went out closing the door behind him. After hearing that he was alone again, Jake took out Nancy's blanket and felt it against his fur singing the lullaby again.

"Any luck?" Callie asked the minute she saw Chance sit down at the table with a sad and hurtful expression. "It could have been better; what he said about me not missing my own daughter, really did hurt; I might be tough but I do have feelings but I just don't show them as much; I do miss her she was really apart of me." Callie bit her bottom lip as she went over to comfort her friend who's tears just wouldn't stop falling as they were wetting the table cloth.


	16. Look out for chapter 8

Good Morning everyone, this is Jerseygirl94 to let you all know to look out for Chapter 8 of Remembrance starting tonight that will be all thank you very much :)


End file.
